Two
by Phx
Summary: Simon Said tag. Warnings: language, cause Dean is a wee bit ticked off.


**This is my tag for 'Simon Said' - which I loved. However, I was peeved off with Ellen's attitude towards Dean at the end and could not just leave it there. **

**Warnings: Language**

**Two**

Dean tossed back the shot of whiskey and then shivered as the liquor burned the back of his throat. But it was a good burn, and one badly needed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam lower his head to arms, his own shot untouched.

The older hunter frowned. "You okay?" he asked, ignoring the looks both Ellen and Jo gave them.

Sam raised his head and blinked at him, as if having trouble focusing for a moment. "Huh?" he asked blurrily and then gave his head a little shake and straightened. "Yeah," he sighed before admitting. "Just tired -" he reached up and gently massaged the back of his neck, wincing as his fingers probed a sizeable lump.

Dean nodded. That was to be expected. It had been a long twenty-four hours, punctuated too frequently with painfully crippling visions – _damn things – _and a stick The younger hunter _had_ to be feeling like crap. Dean himself was exhausted and had a lingering headache from all the Obi wan-shit. _Damn freaks_.

"Can we go?" Sam asked quietly, already starting to push his stool away from the dingy bar. The older man didn't miss how both Ellen and Jo tensed at the mere movement.

"Sure, brat," he agreed noting that _Mrs. Roadhouse Mistress_ didn't offer them the use of her backroom this time. He pushed away from the bar too and started to follow his brother.

"Dean," Jo's voice stopped him at the door.

"Give me a second," Dean said quietly to Sam, passing him the car keys. "This won't take long." He waited in the doorway and watched until his younger brother folded himself into the passenger side of the Impala and slammed the door. Then letting out a heavy sigh, he turned back towards the bar – and Jo.

Dean's gaze flickered towards Ellen but the older woman busied herself behind the bar. "Yeah… What?"

"I just wanted to say," _Jail Bait Barbie_ twirled a strand of long blond hair around her fingers as she spoke and the hunter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I think its great and all."

The young man gave her a questioning look, not understanding what the hell she was talking about. Jo took this as encouragement and continued. "About your brother, I mean."

Dean prickled. "Excuse me? What about Sam?" his tone was icy and he noticed that Ellen was no longer 'feigning' busyness but had moved closer to them.

"Well I just think its cool that, you know, considering _what_ he is, you're okay with it," she flashed him a knowing look, "not all hunters would be so great."

The muscle in Dean's jaw twitched and he fought the urge to reach out and snap her long neck. It would be so simple and so easy. His fingers actually twitched. This was his family she was talking about. "_'Considering what he is?_' And what exactly is that?"

Ellen spoke up then, recognizing the dangerous intent that laced his tone. "Settle down, boy. You know what she means."

That was it. He'd had enough of being patronized and his protective hackles flared. Dean turned a frigid glare on the bar owner. "Fuck off."

The woman was shocked but before she could say anything Dean continued. "I am _not_ your _boy_ and my brother is nothing except that – my brother. And while I don't agree with him telling you about his visions, that was his call so I'll stand by it… However-" he voice dropped, low. "I'm warning you now. If any of those so-called bar patrons of yours finds out and tries to hurt him in any way. I will hold you -" he jabbed a finger in Ellen's direction, "personally responsible."

"Hey," Jo protested but Dean ignored her, his eyes firmly fixed on her mother:

"Do you understand?"

Ellen snorted; a bitter cold sound. "What I understand is that you're scared. Look at yourself, bo - _Dean_. You're barely holding it together."

Dean actually took a step backwards, his simmering rage threatening to murder his common sense. He knew he needed to walk away before he did something they would all regret. "This isn't about me," he bit back. "This is about _my_ family. That fucking demon has taken _everything_ away from me but my brother… And it wants him too – so excuse me if I'm not ready to sit down and play nice with a bunch of people I hardly know.

"Now you might have an edge as my Dad obviously told you about us, but he never mentioned one word about you or this place so I have to ask myself, _why?_ And the only answers I can come up with aren't exactly in your favor..." His gaze narrowed. "So back the hell off -" he shifted to include Jo, "the both of you. If you _really_ want to help, then stay the fuck out of my way."

And then before either could say anything else, Dean pulled up his leather coat collar, tuned on his heels and retreated out the door. He had a suddenly strong need to make sure Sam was still in the car.

…

Dean yanked open the car door and slid into the driver's seat. "God damnit all," he growled turning towards his brother, not really surprised that Sam had fallen asleep but unnerved that he hadn't awoken when Dean had gotten in. The visions were getting more painful and wearing on the younger man, and it frustrated him to no end.

_How was he supposed to protect Sam from that?_

He found himself watching his sleeping brother, reveling in the simple hypnotic rise and fall of his brother's chest – Sam looked so young when he slept…

His father's whispered words haunted Dean and forced him to see the younger man in a different light. It didn't change how he felt about Sam but it sure as hell changed just about everything else…

And now two more people knew about Sam.

Two people who didn't know his brother as he knew him…

Two people that didn't love his brother as he loved him – _the stubborn, bleeding heart pain-in-the-ass that he was_ –

Two more people that Dean would have to find a way to protect his brother from.

And if they told anyone else –

Dean shivered and turned on the heater.

Gordon's hunting conviction - _'If it's supernatural, we kill it' - _was a death sentence for Sam. Who knew how many other hunters felt the same way? Maybe that was why John had never told him or Sam about this part of their world. Maybe he was trying to protect them from the ignorance and fear that drove many of these men, and women.

_Maybe._

Putting the Impala in reverse, Dean backed away from the roadhouse. Nope. Not going to happen. He wasn't prepared to lose Sam. Not to the demon and definitely not to their own kind.

"Hunters, my ass," he groused silently, "the hunted, more like it if they even so much as look at you the wrong way," he glanced across briefly at his silent companion. Sam's head was leaned against the window, his gentle breathing condensing against the glass. "Cause in the end that's what it'll comes down to. Me and you against the world… _bitch_."

As if he heard, Sam shifted in his sleep; his forehead briefly creased in pain, and then he resettled, his head now against the back of the seat, facing Dean. A ghost of a smile twitched his lips and the older man was positive he heard the word 'jerk' breathed out.

Rolling his eyes, Dean focused on putting as many miles between them and the roadhouse, deciding that as soon as they'd both gotten some sleep and food, they were going shopping…

For a new laptop.

After all, he couldn't have his Geek Boy going soft now could he?

**The End**

**I absolutely have NO use for Jo. I think she is immature and way too young looking for Dean. But Ellen, I liked until the end of this episode. Now, in my opinion, she needs to redeem herself for her dismissive and patronizing treatment of Dean. And I'm a Sam girl, lol!**


End file.
